You are where you need to be
by Swanqueen104
Summary: Regine and Emma are 18 just left school after graduating.Emma works at the station doing things for Sheriff Graham moving her way up the lader and Reginais an apperentise at the mayor office also working her way up the lader and is four months pregenant with Henry. What happens when the two meet falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Meeting Emma Swan Properly**

**A/N This story is set when they are eighteen. Emma's text are in bold and Regina's are italic.**

Regina sat at the furthest away part of the peer on a hidden bench staring at the ultrasound of her baby that was growing inside her. Now four months along she a just gotten used to the fact that she was pregnant at eighteen alone, and showing a baby bump as proof. Surprised at hearing footsteps coming towards her at nine o'clock on a June summer night she looked up and sort of recognized her as Emma Swan, they had both just graduated from school at the same time. Smiling Emma pointed to the empty spot on the bench beside her, asking if she could sit there and sat down once receiving a nod.

"Hey…I've seen you around school, its Regina right?"  
"Hey. Yeah, it's Regina. You're Emma aren't you?"  
"That would be me yes. You seem kinda sad. I don't mean to pry or anything I just though you could use someone to talk to."  
"I'm not…..Well I am…no I'm not. I'm just getting my head around things and everything that's all."  
" Ah the baby. I heard about it at school before graduation. It's getting chilly would you like to come back to mine for hot coco so we could talk."  
"Umm Yes I would like that."

Even though they had just met for some reason they booth wanted to be near each other and had a weird urge to find out about each other. Together they walked to Emma's apartment where she lived alone and they talked about how they were getting on in their jobs and Regina's pregnancy although very briefly. Pulling her keys out the pocket of her leather jacket she unlocked the door and they walked in. Regina was surprised at how tidy the beautiful blue eyed blonde's apartment was and sat down on the couch while Emma made them hot coco. Bringing the coco into the living room she couldn't help but check out the beautiful brunette that sat on her couch before shaking her head and joining her on the couch. Smiling her thanks Regina took her hot coco, setting in on the coffee table and placing her hand on her baby bump.

Looking at Regina, Emma got lost in her thoughts confused at how she could be so attracted to the pregnant brunette after only half an hour. Hearing the other woman's voice coming through her thoughts she shook her head once again, clearing her mind and smiled encouragingly at Regina.

"The father doesn't want anything to do with the baby, just in case you were wondering. "Explained, Regina.  
"He's an ass for just walking away from you like that."  
"I'd rather he left now than in years from now than years down the line when it's old enough to understand."  
" You still deserve better than that and so does your baby."  
"I….uh thank you for caring Emma."  
"What did your parents say?"  
"They never really said anything they spend most there time out the country leaving me in the mansion alone. As long as I don't trash it, it's legally mine. What about your parents."  
" It must be cool to have such a big place. They died when I was little. It's just me here."

For a good couple of hours they sat talking about everything and nothing not one of them understanding why it felt so natural. At the back of eleven they decided to put on a movie, not ready to part each other just yet. Regina was curled up under a cosy fleecy blanket and Emma sat just next to her after somehow moving closer to her at some point. Emma couldn't her attraction for the woman beside her to leave her thoughts as they watched the movie. Unknown to her Regina couldn't get her attraction to Emma out of her head but she was pregnant so was it the right thing to do? Was Emma going to be ready in five month for a baby?

At some point during the movie they fell asleep and somehow they ended up lying flat down on their sides, facing each other and their arms draped over each other. The television was left on playing in the back ground as they was like whispers in their ears of people in their dreams.

Emma was first to wake up and smiled at their position and gently stood up as not to wake Regina up and stretched getting all the kinks out. Quietly she went to the kitchen and made breakfast for them. Putting the food and drinks and juice on a tray she went back through in to the living room. Laying the tray on the coffee table she sat back on the couch and reached over gently waking Regina up. At first Regina was confused at where she was but remembered where she was and sat up seeing Emma.

"Morning, we must have fallen asleep last night. I made pancake for breakfast." Said Emma  
"Morning, yeah we must have. Thank you, you didn't have to make me breakfast though."  
"I know but it was no bother and the little one must be hungry by now it's past nine."  
"Yeah I think he is."

Smiling they ate there breakfast in a comfortable silence. Every so often they would look at each other when they though they weren't looking and smiled or bit there lip. After breakfast Regina helped Emma to tidy up then they sat a talked for a while before they traded cell numbers with a promise to meet up again and Emma to Regina to call if she needed anything then Regina left to go home shower, change clothes then go grocery shopping.

Emma lay on her bed even though it was the middle of the day playing around with her phone. She wanted to text asking Regina for coffee or diner or something but she didn't want to push her, after all they had just met properly for the first time last night. Getting bored at lying about she shoved her cell into her jean pocket at did some house work. She hovered, dusted, cleaned the kitchen and bathroom and tidied her bedroom. With it still only being four o'clock she sat down with her laptop to surf the internet or play again.

Meanwhile across town Regina had showered dressed and just gotten over a bout of morning sickness even though it was the afternoon but she had be suffering from it at any hour of the day. Now pushing a shopping cart down the aisles she collected the things that were on her shopping list. For eighteen year olds they were very mature. Staring at the dried fruit she liked to have mixed in with yogurt she felt her cell vibrate in her blazer pocket. Pulling it out she smiled seeing she had a text from Emma.

**Hey, what's the difference between a food blender and a food processor? XO-E  
**_Hey, Are you serious with that question? XO-R__**  
**_**Yes…..I'm serious I don't cook xo-E  
**_A blender makes things into liquid puree and a processor can blend, puree, crush, crumb and do all those things. Why? Xo-R__**  
**_**Just wondering. How is the baby? Xo-E  
**_Okay, good felt it move for the first time today. Xo-R__**  
**_**That's amazing. What did it feel like? XO-E  
**_It felt like butterflies Xo-R_

All the time Regina was shopping she texted back and forth with Emma even picked up a big bag of Cheetos for Emma at her request and they had arranged to go to dinner tomorrow. Every time Regina received a text from Emma she got butterflies in her stomach that were so strong and she was sure it wasn't the baby because when the baby did it was faint although it did it a lot. Just before paying she grabbed the weekly issued of a few baby magazines, paid and went home to relax with a cup of ice tea and her magazines.

Emma smiled at how happy Regina seemed through text at her baby moving and the feeling of butterflies in her stomach she got when they texted. Munching on a bag of cheesy flavoured chip she grinned at the thought of Regina picking her up something from the grocery store.

After dinner the two of them sat watching a movie at their own homes but the same one at the same time and texting each other with silly little comments, Emma's texts often being smushie. Regina blushing at the texts would text something back just as smushie.

Finally at about midnight they stopped texting and went to bed. Regina laid in her bed her thoughts wondering to Emma, could she really be falling for someone she had just met the day before and what if the baby got too much for Emma to handle and she left. Would she be able to handle it?

Emma to laid in her bed wondering how she could have fallen for Regina after jut meeting her properly yesterday yet she had. She was pretty sure Regina didn't want to start a relationship with being pregnant but she really liked her and she may not have been around a lot of babies but the ones she had been she had been pretty good with them.

Running her hand over her baby bump Regina sighed and rolled over and tried to get as comfy as she could with a baby bump and closed her eyes listening to the crickets outside. After a while she finally fell asleep. Meanwhile across town Emma to lay in her bed listening to the crickets wondering what to do about her on going feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two-Staying the night**

**6 weeks later**

Emma knocked on the door to the first of Storybrooks only two mansion and smiled hearing Regina unlocking it. Walking in she closed the door behind her she locked it she dropped her bag on the floor and followed the brunette through to the kitchen where she was making veg sticks and dip just what the baby had been making her crave. Grinning, the blonde reached over stealing a stick of celery dipping it into the dip and moaned at the delicious taste.

Over the past six weeks the two of them had spent every spare time they had when they weren't working together from watching movies to walks to dinner at granny's they even went grocery shopping together and lots of it had been spent flirting .

Regina had decided to spend the day it bed so they grabbed some food and drinks piled them up on trays and Emma swung her bag over her shoulder and they went up the stairs to her bedroom. Emma threw herself on to the huge bed opening her bag of Cheetos and helped herself to the tv control as Regina gently sat down beside her munching on her veg sticks dipped in the dip.

"How's peanut doing in there today? "Asked, Emma  
"He's doing good, active today though. I have my next ultrasound next week."  
"Are you excited?"  
" Yes, they're going to be able to tell me if it's a boy or girl although I'm pretty sure its boy."

Smiling Emma went and changed into her pjs noticing Regina in a pair of leggings and oversized t-shirt and climbed back onto the bed once she was changed into her boy short pj shorts and a tank top.

The two of them had decided to spend the weekend together and Regina's because of the approaching summer storm and Regina didn't want to be alone during it. Getting bored at Emma flicking the channels every couple of minutes she stole the controller and settled on a chick flick movie making the blonde groan. Laughing she settled back against the headboard and watched the movie. Beside her Emma fidgeted about with her fingers and the pregnancy magazines on the night stand next to her but was soon engrossed in the movie just as much a Regina was.

Somehow during the movie their hands ended up interlaced together and they were lying right next to each other. After the movie they watched a few episodes of comedy shows before falling asleep. Both of them had moved in their sleep to face each other, Emma's arm wrapped around Regina. Emma's hand moved down her lower back and on to the other woman's ass as the both slept.

They had only been sleep for two or three hours when Storybrook was engulfed in the storms clouds and the rain poured down on the small town battering of the windows, it wasn't long after that that lightning light the sky quickly followed by loud rumble of thunder.

Startled awake by the thunder the two women's eye shout open causing them to immediately look at each other. They quickly relaxed when the realized it was just the storm and smiled to one another. Emma soon noticed where her hand was an blushed but made no move to mover her hand off of Regina's ass. Regina smirked laying her hand on the blonde's hip, rubbing the skin that had been exposed by the tank top riding up with the pad of her thumb. Once again looking eyes with each other they leaned forward locking lips with each other in a deep passionate kiss. Emma expected Regina to push her away but instead she was surprised when Regina kissed her back pulling her as close as the baby bump would allow her.

Soon their hands were roaming each other desperate to touch soft delicate skin and feel each other under there soft caresses. Emma rolled Regina onto her back and hovered over her before settling on top of her making sure they were both comfortable. The blonde ran one hand up over the brunette taught stomach under the top and cupped her breast making them moan and with her free hand she pulled her the oversized top of, her top quickly followed. Not long after that they rid each other of the pants and shorts then underwear.

Emma crashed their lips together in a heated kissed then trailed her lips down Regina jaw and neck biting every so often then soothing the marks with her tongue. Regina's hand roamed down the blonde's back as she moan feeling hot kisses trail down her chest before they took the hard nipple into her mouth causing her to moan louder. Sucking and licking at the nipple Emma grinned and moved giving the other nipple attention, her hand rubbing the brunette's thigh close to where Regina wanted to be touched.

"E…Em….Emma….please…"  
"Emma please what beautiful?"  
"Touch…..I…..I….need..y..ou…to….to..touch..m..me"

Grinning she let her nipple go with a pop and looked down at Regina smiling softly as she pushed her finger slowly into her. Regina gasped as she felt Emma's fingers move in and out of her and then felt her add another finger into her. Rocking their hips together in sync their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss as Emma began to circle her clit with her thumb. Pulling away Regina gasped again her nails digging into Emma's sides leaving marks as she urged Emma's fingers deeper. Emma moved her fingers in and out of her deeper hitting the g-spot she just found every time and she put pressure on her clit finally pushing Regina over the edge as she rode out her orgasm.

Emma rolled off of Regina and lay next to her as she listened to Regina come down from her high. Rolling over on to her side Regina kissed her shoulder then her lips before settling on top of Emma grinning down at her as she sucked on her nipple pushing her fingers straight into Emma right where she wanted them. Emma moaned at the sensation as their bodies moved together as one. Her thumb applied pressure to her clit and she pushed her fingers in and out loving the sound of Emma's moans. Regina gave Emma the release she needed and lay down beside her curling into Emma's side. Emma grinned as she panted and wrapped her arm around Regina allowing her to wrap her leg over her.

"That was amazing, Regina." Grinned Emma kissed her softly  
"Yes….yes it was. You are amazing."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they listened to the storm. Every time the thunder roared a few seconds after the lighting Regina could fell Emma jump slightly under her, making her wonder if Emma was scared of thunder. Feeling fingers run through her hair and a hand rubbing her baby bump she smiled pressing a kiss to Emma chest both content to lay there with each other. They both tried to sleep but the loud storm kept them awake and Emma was getting hungry.

"Regina…..are you awake? "Whispered Emma  
"Yes. The storm is too loud. What's wrong?"  
"I'm hungry. Is there any pizza I can go make?"  
"Yes there is a tare and share cheese one in the freezer. I'll come with you the baby needs juice."

Climbing out the bed Regina slipped on her robe and passed her spare one to Emma who quickly slipped it on and took Regina's hand in hers. Emma slipped the pizza into the oven while Regina poured them some apple juice which she downed so had to pour herself some more. Walking over to Regina, Emma wrapped her arms around her and kissed her softy.

"I know we haven't known each other for long but I want you to know this wasn't a onetime Gina. I like you a lot and I want to try a relationship with you." Whispered, Emma  
"I know and I like you a lot too. I want to try a relationship with you too. If we are really going to do this will you come with me to the ultrasound next week."  
"Of course I will."

Once the pizza was ready they put in on a dish and took it back to bed along with the glasses of apple juice. Every so often they would lean over the pizza and share a quick kiss and smile. After the pizza was gone they leaned back against the headboard and cuddled together with one of Regina's pregnancy book.

Emma didn't know much so she would stop to ask a question or a story of Regina's pregnancy so far so she could compare it to an article they had just read. Every so often dotted on a page there would be an old wife's tale on how to tale if it was a girl or a boy which Emma had to try on her but of course it never worked which would make her pout and Regina chuckle.

Neither one of them had been in a relationship before where it felt so right but been together felt so natural like it was where they were meant to be. Both of them deciding not to fight there feeling and to see where things took them and hopefully it would take them years from now.

Regina laughed as Emma ran her middle finger around her navel as she read an article out loud. The sensation of the blonde's finger mixed with the movement of the baby tickled and Regina finally let out a little laugh startling Emma. Regina quickly apologised and kissed the corner of mouth. Putting the magazine back on the night stand she pulled her lover down with her and snuggled into her arms, her baby bump resting on Emma, but neither minded.

The two of them lay telling each other stories from their childhood and from school some of them making them sad and some of them making them laugh. Every time Regina would laugh they would fell the baby kick in response so Emma did her best to keep making her laugh. Eventfully they both got tired enough to sleep through the storm and Emma pulled the covers up over them as they kissed goodnight. It wasn't long until the fell asleep listening to the storm and each other's breathing. Although even in her sleep Regina could feel Emma jumping at the roars of thunder in her sleep and unconsciously tightened her hold on the blonde as they slept/


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three- Ultrasounds and casts**

Regina sat with Emma in the waiting room nervously bouncing her knee up and down of the ground as they waited for her name to be called. Emma smiled softly at her and placed her hand on the bouncing thighs stopping the annoying bouncing and causing Regina to smile apologetically at her. Finally the nurse called her name and took them back to the doctor's exam room leaving them there to wait for the doctor.

Regina lay on the bed with Emma walking around the room opening and closing every cupboard and drawer she could find. Laughing at some of the faces Emma pulled when she seen something weird she told her to come sit down and stop snooping. Pouting Emma sat down on the chair next to the bed and sighed, just then the doctor walked in.

"Hello Regina, How are you and the little one doing?" Spoke Doctor Anya Epps  
"Hello Anya we're doing okay. Active and keeping me awake some night though."  
"And you must be?" Asked Doctor Epps  
"Emma the….." Said Emma shaking her hand.  
"The girlfriend, will you be able to see if it a boy or a girl?"  
"We will be hopefully if it' in the right position."

Nodding Regina pulled her top up tucking it beneath her bra and unbuttoned her pants gasping at the cold gel being squeezed onto her stomach. Emma smiled taking a hold of her hand and leaned over pressing a kiss to the brunette's temple as she ran her fingers through the brown locks of hair as the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. Hearing the steady healthy heartbeat they both gasped and looked at the screen.

Doctor Epps smiled at the couple's affection and reached up to the screen pointing out certain things then finally pointed out that it was a baby boy. Regina smiled with happy tears rolling down her cheek and Emma leaned over kissing them away. The doctor asked how many pictures they wanted printed out which was four, one for each of them, one for Regina's house and one for Mary Margret at her request.

Smiling the two walked to Regina's car hand and hand with the envelope of the five four pictures in her purse. When they reached the car the blonde grinned and pushed Regina so she was leaning against the car and leaned against her, kissing her passionately. Pulling back when she needed oxygen the brunette smiled and leaned in pecking her lips one last time.

"What was that for, not that I'm complaining?" Asked Regina  
"No reason, just happy that's all. Are you ready to go back to yours and make a cast peanuts home?"  
"I sure am."

With one last kiss they climbed in to the car and went back to Regina's house. Once back they went up the stairs to her room and Regina put on an old pair of joggers and Emma helped her cover from her pelvis up over in breast in cling film then they applied the casting stuff for the cast of her baby bump. Emma laughed at what Regina looked like standing there with her bump covered in with stuff as they waited for it to set but quickly stopped when she seen her lover pouting.

Once it was set Emma gently pulled of the casting and lay it on the floor and helped her lover out the cling film. Regina made sure she was clean and pulled on her top and sat down on the floor across from Emma. While joking and laughing the pained the forest at sunset on it as decoration and Emma hung it on the wall across from the bed.

Standing in the kitchen Regina taught Emma how to cook chicken and rice with cheese sauce which took some work put the finally got there and sat down at the table to eat dinner. Somehow Emma managed to burn herself and was moaning that it hurt as they rinsed the dishes and loaded the dishwasher.

Emma was still full of energy so they put their shoes on and went of a walk their main goal ice cream but hoping to meet Mary Margret on the way so they could give her, her sonogram picture. Passing granny's Regina got a craving for a blueberry slushy and pulled Emma inside giving her order to Ruby. Receiving her blueberry slushy she handed over the money and they left thankfully bumping into Mary Margret.

"Hey Mary Margret here is you copy of the sonogram like you asked." Spoke Regina  
"Thank you. Did they confirm if it was a boy or a girl?" Replied Mary Margaret looking at the sonogram.  
"They did, a little boy."  
"That so great Regina, congratulations."  
"Thank you."

After saying there good byes and they continued walking. Regina and Emma walked hand in hand down by the water after getting there ice cream, chocolate for Emma and mint choc chip for Regina having finished her slushy. Smiling Regina lay her head on her lovers shoulder and sighed happy. After a few seconds Emma pulled them over to a bench so that Regina could get a seat and off her feet. Regina lay her head back on the blonde's shoulder and sighed content with just listening to the trickle of the calm water.

Gasping at a hard kick to the ribs from the baby her hand flew to her baby bump rubbing soothing circles to calm the baby down. Hearing her lover gasp Emma turned to look at her and seen her rubbing her bump and smiled softly. Emma placed her hands on the bump taking rubbing soothing circles as she whispered sweet nothing in Regina's ear as she tried to calm the baby as the watched the water trickle calmly.

After another hour they walked slowly back to Regina's for the night. They both changed into pjs and settled down on the couch for the night. Regina had her feet resting on Emma's legs and her laptop resting on her things looking at baby stuff mentally making a list of everything she needed to get for the baby. Emma was rubbing her feet unconsciously as she watched a Disney film saying she needed to cheek it was suitable for when the peanut was ready to watch them. Regina just laughed not believing a word she said.

Having enough of getting her feet rubbed she moved so she was leaning against the blonde's side her feet tucked up to the right and the laptop balanced on both their legs. Emma smiled leaning down and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and looked at what she was looking at on the laptop.

"I need to start getting a nursery ready and to start getting all the big things like the pram and that. Are you working next Saturday or can you come with me? "Asked Regina biting her lip.  
"Yes I think I am off next Saturday so I can go with you."  
"Thank you"  
"What for baby?"  
"The support you are giving me, for just being there."  
" You don't need to thank me for that."  
" I know but I wanted to."

Regina smiled pecking a quick but soft kiss to Emma's lips and looked back down at the screens. Emma asked question about some things like breast pumps to weird shaped pillows to breast pads. When Regina explained to her what breast pumps and pads she looked mortified and it the face made her laughs as the blonde complained about unnatural things you got.

Emma took the laptop of Regina when she noticed her girlfriend's eyes dropping and her yawning but she refused to go to bed just yet. With a compromise she took the laptop and Regina cuddled into her side settling to watch mindless too. Knowing Regina was too tired to pay attention what she was doing she bought a few things for Regina as presents for once the baby was born and some things for the baby her favourite things being is the giraffe stuffed toy, giraffe blanket and giraffe onsie.

Switching the laptop of she leaned forward putting it on the coffee table and looked down seeing Regina sound asleep. Gently she shook Regina awake and pulled her up on to her feet. Once in the room she helped her lover lay down and climbed in bedside her, wrapping her arms around her protectively.

Regina instinctively leaned back against Emma and relaxed letting her lover hold her. Turning onto her side to face Emma suddenly feeling more awake she smiled up at the blonde snuggling her face into her neck.

"Today was nice Emma."  
"Yes it was. Are you glad it's a boy?"  
"I didn't really mind I just had a feeling it was a boy. What do you think about the name Henry?"  
"I think it is a very sweet name. Is that what you are calling him?"  
"Yes I think so. It's at the top of the list anyway."  
"It's beautiful just like you."

Smiling they shared a few kisses full of meaning before settling back down holding each other and closing their eyes. Regina was asleep within seconds but Emma was content just to listen to the sound of the brunette's heartbeat for a while before she felt her eyes get heavy and sleep over take her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four- Important parts.**

Having promised to go shopping with Regina, Emma walked into the mansion just like she had been told and walking up the stairs after not getting an answer when shouting her lover's name. Grinning she knocked on the bedroom door and walked in hearing a faint voice call come in. Walking in she spotted her girlfriend just out the shower soaking wet, hair dripping and a towel wrapped around her an she looked so very sexy and her mouthed almost dropped to the ground as she stared.

"Close your mouth honey you're catching flies." Blushed Regina.  
"I can't help that you are so beautiful and stunning." Grinned Emma walking over to her pulling her by the towel into her arms kissing her passionately.  
"MMMmhhh Emma as much as I love where this is going we need to go shopping."  
" I know baby just one more little kiss."

Regina giggled giving her one more kiss and stepped away drying herself the dried her hair before getting clothes and make up on as Emma told her she didn't need make up. Smiling appreciatively she put down her make up brush and slipped on her slip on shoes since they didn't require her to bend over and grabbed her summer jacket and her purse. Taking a hold of Emma's hand they went down the Regina's car as it was the bigger one and the drove to the local baby store.

They walked around with Emma pushing the cart and got everything they needed but Emma could not understand why she needed a crib that swayed and was the size of a basinet and a normal big white beautiful designed crib. Along with that she got a changing tale, chest of drawers, wardrobe bed sheet, blankets steriliser, baby bath, rocking chair, a hauck Malibu pram that converted into a pushchair that was blue and anything else they needed.

Next they went to the home decorate shop. They got yellow and green paint for the jungle theme nursery design, and wall stickers of jungle animals as well as a curtain poll, ladder, and equipment for painting such as paint brushes, a sheet to cover the floor and masking tape.

Some of the stuff they had bought had to be ordered like the cribs chest of drawers and wardrobe but the managed to get the pram and rocking that came flat back in the trunk along with everything else they bought at the baby store and the decorating stuff just fit with some force. With the car packed full they went to granny's for a drink having already eaten but Regina was craving blueberry slushing again so they went to granny's to get them.

"So we are going out later tonight." Stated Emma.  
"We are, where and why?"  
"I'm taking you my stunning gorgeous girlfriend out on a date, nothing to fancy but a date. Is that okay?"  
"That would be perfect my dear."

Grinning Regina unable to reach Emma enough to kiss her even leaning over and pulled Emma by the collar of her jacket over and kissed her. Emma chuckled at her enthusiasm and stole a mouthful of the blueberry slushy. Once they had finished their drinks Emma kissed her goodbye promising to see her in a few hours but she had to go get things ready and telling her not to dress fancy or wear heels.

Emma packed them a picnic with a range unhealthy and health foods and none alcoholic apple cider. Along with that she packed a picnic blanket so they didn't get dirty sitting on the grass and pillows because she knew Regina got un-comfy with the baby bump. With everything pack she loaded it all into her yellow bug and drove to Regina's and for some reason she was nervous.

Knocking on the door she grinned at Regina and gasped as she seen what she was wearing once again, a pair of figure hugging maternity jeans and a fitted top that showed a little cleavage with a thin sweater and jacket and pair of pumps. She looked beautiful. Emma leaned in and kissed her cheek as she locked the door and led her to the yellow car.

Regina sat with her hand on Emma's thigh as she drove them out behind the stables and up to the top of the hill looking over all of Storybrook. Smiling she parked the car at the top and got out, jogging around to Regina's side and helped her out and told her to close her eyes and not peek. As Regina kept her eyes closed the her lover set the blanket out with the pillows on top and set the food and drinks out making it look all romantic.

Gently she took the brunette's hand in hers and led her over to the blanket before telling her she could open her eyes. Regina gasped at the romantic sight created in front of her and turned to kiss Emma gently. Emma helped Regina set down and put the cushions under her making sure she was comfy and kissed her softly.

"Emma it's beautiful, thank you." Smiled Regina lovingly.  
"You don't need to thank me but I am glad you like it baby."  
"I love it."

Emma poured them some cider into plastic cups for them and they got them self's plates of food. Regina could tell she had taken time and put real thought into it because there was her favourite food and some healthy stuff as she knew that her girlfriend preferred un- healthy food saying she wasn't a rabbit. Picking up a fresh strawberry she put the top in her mouth and leaned in closer. Regina smiled leaning in and bit the rest of the strawberry and kissed Emma as she did so.

After they had finished with the food and cider they packed it away and rearranged the pillows so they could lay down cuddled against each other. Emma ran her fingers over her lover's arm as they watched the sun set beneath the horizon engulfing the town in dark but light shine. Turning onto her side Regina got comfy and tugged on Emma to do that same. Emma turned on her side like asked and faced Regina smiling at her softly. Placing her hand on the blonde's hip she leaned as kissed her. The kiss quickly deepened their teeth scraping together and tongue's fighting for dominance as well as control. When the need for oxygen became apparent they pulled apart Regina biting Emma's lover lip.

"I….I love you Regina." Whispered Emma shyly.  
"You do?"  
"I do."  
"I love you too and I think we should go home now."  
"Why."  
"Because we're about to make love and I'd rather do it somewhere private."  
"Yes we should defiantly go home."

Quickly they got everything packed up and in trunk of the car and were soon driving back to Emma's apartment. Regina sat her hand on Emma's thigh rubbing it as she drove trying to avoid every red light. Parking the car they hurried out the car and up the stairs not even making it to the door before they were on each other again. Emma pushed Regina up against the door as she sucked, kissed and nipped at her knew all as she reached behind her to unlock the door.

Slamming the door closed Emma looked it and squealed as Regina grabbing her and kissed her as she they walked backwards towards the bedroom. By the time they were at the bedroom they were both stripped down to their underwear but they were on when the back of Emma's knee's hit the bed.

Regina gently pushed Emma onto the bed and climbed on top of her as their lips locked in a slow passionate kiss. Trailing her lips down soft skin she ran her tongue around the hard nipple and sucked it into her mouth hearing Emma moan then moved to the other nipple giving it attention too. Hearing the blonde moan for more she kissed her way down the blonde's taught stomach and came to rest right where Emma wanted her to be. Regina leaned forward kissing her sex like it was her mouth and moaned. Licking and swirling her tongue over Emma's clit she pushed two fingers into her ever so slowly. Emma bucked her hip moaning loudly as she gripped on to Regina's shoulders feeling like she was in heaven. Pushing her fingers in and out of her lover she sucks and licked at Emma's clit as Emma got closer to the edge. Feeling like she was close she tugged at her lover to come back up and Regina kissed her way up her body and kissed her pushing her fingers in hitting her g-spot and rubbing her clit as she came. The kiss never braking.

Regina lay down beside Emma rubbing her thigh as she came down from her high and they both smiled. As soon as Emma had her breath back she was on top of Regina her mouth around her nipple giving them both attention, before kissing her way lower. Regina moaned arching into Emma as she sucked her clit and pushed her fingers into her. It wasn't long before she was close and Emma was kissing her way back her body with her fingers still moving. Locking eyes with each other as they kissed passionately, Emma's fingers moved in and out of her hitting her g-spot and rubbed her clit fast with her thumb.

They had both had sex many times but this with the first time either of them had ever made love and they felt amazing like they were floating. Smiling Emma lay on her back with Regina cuddled into her side with her head on her chest, arm draped over her stomach and leg draped over Emma's leg a comfy position for both Emma and her pregnant girlfriend.

"I love you." Whispered Regina  
"I love you too baby so much and I love little peanut in there. I know he's your baby and I'm just your girlfriend but I do love him so much."  
"He loves you too and I know that because when he's bouncing around and kicking my ribs you're the one that can calm him down. I know we've not been together long but your more than my girlfriend and he's more than just a baby he's your too if you take him."  
"Of course I do baby. God I love you both so much."

Smiling they shared a kiss and settled down to sleep content to hold each other as they slept but the baby was more content to be awake for the time being.

**A/N Sammy I told you I would up type and upload this tomorrow but there had been a change of plans and I'm going to granny's tomorrow instead so I uploaded it today for you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five- Party's and nurseries **

Regina was all dressed up to the nine in a royal purple strapless figure hugging floor length dress that showed her bump perfectly and a little cleavage. Top of with Natural make up, hair curled a simple star necklaces and pair of purple high heels. Walking into Emma's apartment s calling her name she sat down hearing the blonde shout that she would not be too long. Sitting patiently on the side of the couch she checked her clutch making sure that the tickets for the dance function thing her work was holding she sighed and went to get herself a drink.

Just as she began drinking her OJ Emma walked into the kitchen wearing a read knee length tight strapless dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage and completed the outfit with red high heels, not too much make up and her hair was in a French plat going around her head as if it was a halo. Regina gasped having never seen her girlfriend in anything other than jeans and smiled, looking her up and down.

"Wow Emma, you look beautiful." Smiled Regina.  
"Thank you baby, you look stunning."  
"Thank you. Are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah I'm all set."

Grabbing there clutches they walked hand in to Regina's car and she drove them to the hall where the function was being healed. They drive wasn't long only lasting about ten minutes so soon they were parking in the building car park. Emma walked as quick as she could in heels around to the driver side and helped her lover out, not letting her hand go.

Walking into the building hand in hand Regina smiled as her co-workers saying hello to them all and making conversation to all the really important people. Sitting down at the bar the brunette smiled and leaned back again Emma who was standing beside her and ordered lemonade for herself and a beer for Emma. Leaning down to get her beer bottle Emma turned her head kissing Regina on the side of the head and took her bottle. Just as Emma put her bottle down Amazed by Lonestar came on and Emma smiled.

"Regina?" Spoke Emma softly.  
"Yes honey?"  
"Care to dance with me."  
"I would love too."

Taking Regina's hand she led her to the dance floor and put her hand on her hips and Regina wrapped her arms around her neck. Together the swayed softly to the music and Emma whispered the words into her lovers ear kissing her cheek or shoulder every so often. Smiling Regina leaned forward kissing her softly when there was an instrumental break in the singing. Together the swayed softly to three slow song whispering sweet nothing into each other's ears as they healed each other close. After the third song Regina needed to sit down and Emma desperately needed to pee so while Regina got them a table and sat down Emma went to pee.

When Emma was walking over to Regina she could see a man was flirting with Regina and Regina was trying to ignore him looking very uncomfortable. Grinning she walked right up to her and kissed her passionately. Sighing looking defeated the man stalked away and Emma sat down looking far too pleased with herself. Regina smiled and shook her head at her possessiveness.

It was past midnight by the time they got back to Emma's apartment and Regina was aching to sit down. She was more than ready to have the baby now. Emma chuckled as She helped Regina changed into her pjs she got from the car and pulled the covers up over her then changed into her own pjs. Climbing into bed she smiled pulling her pregnant lover closer and wrapped her in her arms kissing her forehead and she quickly fell asleep. Emma however wasn't quit tired as lay watching her girlfriends chest rise and fall as she breathed at the same time as she lovingly ran her hand around her baby bump.

Emma often found herself watching Regina as she slept, she found it peaceful. The first time Regina had caught her Regina had thought it was weird but soon got used to it. Emma had blushed and stuttered when she first got caught explaining to her that she found it relaxing to watch her sleep and she like how she looked so peaceful and care free as she slept.

Although she would deny it to anyone who asked Emma had bought a pile of baby books on one of her lunch breaks and had been reading ever single page taking in every word. She even been marking important bits and kept a pad of sticky notes with the books to make notes so she could look over them whenever she needed too. She wanted to be ready for when baby Henry came.

Feeling eyes watching her Regina woke up lifting her hands in fist shapes cutely rubbing at her eyes as she woke. Regina smiled and rolled over onto her side facing Emma. Snuggling into her lover she sighed finally awake enough to speak and looked up.

"Is everything okay baby?" Spoke Regina  
"Mmm yes baby everything is fine baby. I'm just not that tired yet that's all."  
"Okay. I love you Emma."  
"I love you too baby. Go back to sleep gorgeous your shattered."  
"Mmmm o…."

Emma chuckled as she fell asleep before finishing her sentence. Kissing the crown of her head of her head she wriggled down till she was comfy Emma keeping her lover in her arms. It took her a while but eventually she did fall asleep. Unfortunately for Regina the baby decided to be wide awake and was bouncing around keeping her awake.

Climbing out of bed gently she walked down stairs to get a glass of water she quietly walked through to the living room and turned on the television keeping the volume down low. After a while of watching a cooking show the baby calmed down enough for her to get some sleep so she went back to bed, Emma only stirring when the mattress dipped down and wrapped her arms around Regina again and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Regina relaxed back into her lover's arms letting out a content sent.

And this time they both got some sleep neither of the two of them waking up again. Emma kept her arms tightly around her lover as they slept and Regina stayed in her arms not wanting to leave the safeness of the blonde's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~**SWANQUEEN**~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week end Regina sat on the newly built rocking chair as she watched Emma stick the jungle animal wall stickers to the newly painted yellow and green walls as she drank a strawberry milkshake. All that needed to be done was the build the crib and changing table as the wardrobe came built, put up the curtains and dress the furniture, the smaller crib having already been built and set up in Regina's room.

Once the stickers were all applied Emma sat down on the floor next to the box for the crib and Regina sat down next to her. It took Emma few minutes to understand the instructions of the crib but Regina took pity on her and took the piece of paper turning it the right way and handed it back to her. Emma blushed and Regina giggled and leaned forward kissing her softly.

Soon enough the crib was built and they were working on the changing table. Emma swore countless times as she hurt her fingers or putting something in the wrong place but finally they were finished and everything was where it was meant to be.

"Thank you Emma, it looks beautiful." Smiled Regina.  
"Anything for you baby. It does look beautiful doesn't it."

Emma hung up the curtains while Regina put the mattress cover on, the bumper and blanket then the mobile on the side of the crib and finally lay the baby sleeping bag down and took a step back. Emma walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her from behind moving her hair and kissed her neck. Regina sighed leaning back against her, and lay her hand on top of Emma's lacing their fingers.

"All we need now is a baby." Spoke Regina  
"Yep soon enough though three more weeks. So it could be anytime now."  
"I can't wait I am more than ready for this baby to come now."  
"I know baby before you know it you'll be laying in a bed pushing out little peanut."

Regina grinned turning around in her arms and wrapped her arms around her neck then Emma lay her hand on her hips.

"When…When I bring him home….w…will you stay the night with me? Emma will you move in with me.?" Asked Regina.  
"Yes I will move in. Nothing would make me happier."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too baby."

Smiling the two of them cleaned up and went down the stairs for dinner deciding to order a pizza, getting it delivered. Together they sat cuddled up on the couch a blanket over their legs and the pizza half pepperoni half ham and pineapple for Regina.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six-Hello**

Emma was working late shift so Regina decided to catch up on the ironing, in other words iron the few things they had each and all the babies clothes. Really it was just to keep her mind of the back pain so she was sat on the couch ironing. Just then Emma walked in throwing her keys in the bowl on the table by the door after locking it and walked into the living room. Smiling she leaned over the back of the couch and kissed the back of the head.

"Hi baby."  
"Hello honey. How was work?"  
"Good,same old same old, why are you ironing the peanuts clothes again."  
"My back sore, it keeps my mind of it. I just finished"  
"Do you want me to run you a bath?"  
"No you just got home from sit down honey."  
"I will with you in the bath. Now you go put that away and I will run us a bath*  
"Thank you baby"

Regina put the iron and iron board away then they walked up the stairs together. Quickly she put the clothes in the drawers and hung them up then went to the en-suit bathroom connected to hers and Emma's bedroom. Smiling at Emma who was sitting on the edge of the tube running her hand through the water as it ran with just the right amount of bubbles.

Stepping out of her clothes she put them in the hamper and slipped on her silk robe and stepped in between Emma's legs. Leaning down she kissed her and sat down. Smiling Emma kissed her back then turned the taps off before stripping and then getting in the bath. Regina took of her robe hanging in on the back of the door and slipped into the bath, sitting in between Emma's legs and leaned back against her.

Emma smiled running her hand down her lovers arms and made her sit up. Leaning forward she kissed her on the back on her shoulder and then the back of her neck as she started to massage her lower back trying to help ease the pain. Moaning she sighed in contentment putting her hands on the blondes thighs. After a while Regina lay back against her against her closing her eyes.

Sensing her girlfriend was just about asleep in her arms she nudged her awake and they got out the bath, Emma pulling the plug. They dried each other off and slipped into bed not bothering about pjs and turned on the TV. Regina practically fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Grinning at her cuteness Emma ran her fingers through her dark locks as she went between watching the TV and watching Regina sleep.

After a few shows Emma lay down and curled up around Regina not planning on going to sleep but just wanting to lay and hold her girl. Emma ran her hands over the smooth baby bump feeling it was a little harder than normal but thought nothing of it as she had been saying her back was sore since the afternoon when she texted her. Content on how she was she relaxed into the mattress letting her eyes slowly close as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Opening her eyes Regina was heading to the bathroom when a sharp pain hit her ever five minutes and just as she got into the bathroom her waters broke. Cleaning up she put on clothes and went over to Emma's side of them bed. Leaning over she shook Emma awake and looked down at her.

"What's wrong baby why are you dressed?"  
"My water broke we need to go to the hospital."  
"What? Oh my god, don't panic. I need to put clothes on and get the bag and…and get the car seat."  
"Emma calm down the bags been by the door for the past few weeks, the car seats In the cat where you put it the other day so just get changed."  
"Right….yeah okay."

Emma dressed quickly and they walked to the car grabbing the bag on the way out. Regina gripped the handle on the door tightly as she breathed through contractions certain that they hit every red light there was on the way to the hospital. It seemed like ages to get to the hospital but they finally reached it and Emma got out grabbing the bag and then helped Regina get out the car. Helping her walk in they walked to the reception and the maternity ward and got signed in then got shown to a room where there was a ben, a huge ball and a plastic hospital standard crib as well as a chair by the bed.

Laying on the bed Regina had changed into a hospital gown and had a iv drip in the back of the hand to keep her hydrated. Emma nervously passed the room thinking her girlfriend was crazy for not accepting the pain killers and they waited for the doctor to come back in. Regina was in full labour just waiting to be told when she could push, the pain was so bad like nothing she had ever been in before but she didn't want the drugs. Finally the doctor walked in and examined her, giving her permission to push.

"Right Regina on the count of three push. 1…2….3 push!" Said the doctor.  
"Come on baby you can do it breathe through the pain." Encouraged Emma

Three hours Regina had been pushing for. By the end of the second hour Emma had pushed her forward pushing the pillows of the bed and sat behind her letting her lean back against her and hold her hands tightly.

"I…I…can't do it any more just get it out." Panted Regina tiredly.  
"Yes you can baby come on he's almost here." Spoke Emma  
"One more push and he will be here." Stated the doctor.  
"One more that's it." Told Regina

Regina pushed hard and within seconds a loud pitched cry filled the room. Emma climbed on the bed and cut the cord before the baby was placed on Regina's chest. Once she had delivered the placenta and had been cleaned up the baby got taken away to be cleaned and checked over but was returned within half an hour.

Smiling with tears in their eyes they looked down at the baby in Regina's arms as she nursed the baby for the first time after getting shown how to do it by a nurse. Emma sat beside her on the bed running her fingers over the tiny soft head that was full of hair.

"He's gorgeous. We have a baby Emma. He is actually here."  
"We do baby we so. He is beautiful just like his mommy. I love you."  
"I love you too honey."

After a while they lay the baby in the crib and lay down together for some much needed sleep as Regina was practically falling asleep.

The next day afternoon to be precise Emma slowly drove home with Regina and Henry in the back. Regina found it sweet at how slow she was going but really wanted to get home and finally asked her to speed up just a little bit. Finally she parked outside and grabbed the car seat with a sleeping Henry out the car while Regina slowly got out the car and they walked into the house.

Once in the house they set the car seat on the coffee table not wanting to wake him up and then Emma helped the brunette get comfy on the couch. Running up the stairs she grabbed the gifts she had bought months before and came back down the stairs sitting beside her lover.

"So these are for you. The box is for you the rest is for Henry." Said Emma nervously.  
"You didn't need to." She said opening it all  
"I know but I wanted to."  
"Oh Emma the giraffe stuff is cute he will love it and the necklaces is beautiful, put it on me?"  
"The baby foot charm represents Henry and the heart is for us."

The necklaces was a simple silver chain with two charms a baby foot with Henry's name on the back and a space for his date of birth and the second charm was a heart engraved with "I love you baby" and the date they got together.

Emma helped Regina put it on and pulled her into her arms. Together they sat on the couch just watching Henry sleep. He looked so peaceful tucked away under the thin summer blanket and his little blue mitten on his hands to protect him from scratching himself, dressed in a onsie that was covered in little baby bears. They really wanted him to wake up.

Finally he did wake up and Emma reached forwards unbuckling him and picked him up making sure she cradled his head. Snuggling him into her arms she waited for Regina to get comfy in the corner of the couch so she could breast feed him. Reluctantly she handed the tiny bundle of joy over to his other mommy and she began to feed him. Regina caught Emma blushing and asked her what was wrong getting a reply of she was jealous at where Henry was making her blush and leaned over gently kissing her.

Getting ready to turn in for the night Regina lay Henry down in the small crib at the bottom of their bed and looked over the sleeping baby as they stared at him. Emma kissed her on the back of the neck grinning.

"I can't believe we are mommies." Spoke Emma  
"Me either. I can't believe we are responsible for someone other than just as us."  
"Yeah, responsible teenagers, let's go to bed."

Smiling they climbed into bed and wrapped their arms around each other and shared a few kisses. They talked about how amazing it was to have a baby and how they couldn't wait for him to take all his first and grow old, what they hoped his first would be to his height. Eventually they fell asleep to the listening to the sound of Henry making little noises as he slept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

Two o'clock in the morning and Emma was passing the living room floor of hers and Regina's mansion while Regina was asleep up the stairs in her room. Regina had woke first and fed him and changed in dipper after burped him but he was being fussy and she needed sleep so Emma had taken over. Now she passed the floor and she rocked and hummed to him.

Sitting down on the couch she set her knees up and lay Henry on them making sure his head was secure on her knees and let him grab a hold of her mile fingers. Smiling she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Finally his cried calmed down to whimpers and snuggled down content to just watch his momma. Emma smiled and straightened out her legs moving him on to her chest and rubbed his back as their eyes slowly started to close. Eventually they fell asleep on the couch Emma having a tight hold of him.

Regina walked down the stairs into the living room and smiled at the sight of her girlfriend and baby boy asleep on the couch together. Smiling she tip toed over to them and gently tried to lift him of Emma noticing her was about to cry for his morning feed but Emma stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Smiling she leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lovers lips. Reaching up she smiled and cupped the brunette's cheek in her hand kissing her back and handed over the baby to his mommy then sat up slowly.

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you up Henry needs feed. What time did he finally fall asleep last night?" Asked Regina softly as she cradled the baby.  
"It's okay baby, umm about half past two three o'clock."  
"You should come get me to help out."  
"You need sleep and were up half the night the other night."

Together they went to the kitchen and Emma sorted out the breakfast while Regina sat down and fed Henry his breakfast. Smiling she set the orange juice in front of her lover and sat down next to her with her coffee. Leaning over she kissed Regina's neck and watched at Henry ate. Regina smiled and kissed her on the top of her head.

After breakfast they cleaned up and headed up the stairs and placed Henry in his swing chair with the mobile on and went to shower together. The water sprayed over them as they ran soap over each other's bodies enjoying the attention they were giving each other. Washing the suds of the blonde she pulled her closer and crashed their lips together. Kissing her way down her neck Regina pushed her against the shower wall and kissed her way to her breast.

Emma moaned gripping her shoulders as she made her way lower and lower until she got to where they both wanted to be. Regina smiled as she pushed her fingers into her lover and moved them in and out. Pushing her to the edge she ran her tongue around her clit. Hearing Emma moan she moved her fingers and tongue fast until she organised and moved them slowly as she rode out her orgasm and kissed her way back up her body to her lips.

Smiling Emma lay her head on Regina shoulder and sighed contently. When the water turned cold they stepped out the shower and dried each other off and got ready for the day, deciding to go for a walk and lunch at grannies for lunch. Gently Regina lifted a just awoke Henry from his swing chair and got him changed for the day before feeding him his lunch time feed then put on his jack over his onsie and lay him in the pram with the hood up to protect him from the summer sun and a light thin blanket over him. Emma refilled the diaper bag and put it over the handle and they left.

Walking into the dinner they said their hellos and sat down in a booth. Picking up the menu they decided what they wanted and ordered a burger and fries with a chocolate milk shake for Emma, and chicken Caesar salad and lemon water for Regina. Smiling Emma reached over and took a hold of Regina's hand lacing their fingers together.

After a little while Henry got bored of watching nothing and he was only awake for a few hours at a time so he liked to be healed being a mommies boy. Smiling the blonde stood up reaching into the pram and took him into her arms sitting back down in the booth. Reaching over the table Regina ran her fingers over his cheek and rubbed his cheek making him smiles. A new thing he just learnt.

"He's so tiny baby" Spoke Emma  
"Most babies are honey, he will grow."  
"I know I just didn't think he would be so little."  
"When he grows you'll wish he was that size again."

Emma laughed and kissed her little head and passed him over to his mommy. Smiling she noticed his eyes drooping and rocked him to sleep before placing him back in the pram. Just after that their food arrived and they thanked Ruby. Smiling they ate their lunch talking about anything and everything. Smiling seeing Mary Margret walk in the invited her to join her.

"Hey guys how are you and the little one doing." Asked Mary Margret  
"Hey, we're doing good and peanuts good, just learned to smile."  
"Wow that's amazing. I can't believe he's two weeks already."  
"Yeah Emma goes back to work next week."

Together the three of them say eating catching up with what they had missed with each other over the week. Eventually Mary Margret left saying their goodbyes and left after eating. The two of them paid their bill and headed to the grocery store.

Regina smiled pushing the pram and Emma pushed the cart chuckled as Emma tried to sneak cookies and other junk into the cart and told her to get what she wanted but remember what they needed, grabbing diapers she put them in the cart with some baby wipes and went to get organic softer for the washing.

Regina was standing in the cereal aisle with the pram rocking it back and forth and watching the cart waiting for Emma who had just gone to quickly grab a carton of fruit juice for Regina. Picking the cereal she wanted she chucked it in the car and jumped when she felt arm wrap around her waist but quickly relaxed when she realised it was Emma and relaxed into her. Grinning Emma let her go put the juice in the cart and wrapped her arms back around her lover kissing her softly and put her unhealthy luck charms into the cart before they went to pay.

After paying the put the bags in the basket of the pram and walked home so they could get their dinner and Henry could get his too. Even though breast feeding was natural and shed seen a few mums out and about breast feeding their babies in public Regina felt uncomfortable and they decided she would only feed him at home where she was comfortable, until they moved to bottle feed him.

Once they groceries were put away Regina sat down to feed Henry while Emma brought the swing chair from the living room into the kitchen and set it near the counter where they were about to make dinner which was Chicken Curry. Emma had always wanted to learn to cook and now Regina was helping her and although they were starting with small stuff like mac and cheese she really wanted to make chicken curry so that's what they were doing.

Laying a fed and sleepy Henry into the swing chair Regina put his giraffe blanket over him and give him a little swing settling on letting the swing then swing its self slowly and gently as they got everything they needed out. With the chicken cut they put it in a pan to slowly cook while Regina helped Emma make the curry sauce and the rice boiled. Once the sauce had simmered down so it was the rick consistency think but no to thick they added they chicken and lit it slowly cook for a couple of minutes while the rice got drained and put on the plates them Emma plated the chicken curry and took it to the table where poppadum's where sitting in between their plates with some of the homemade mango chuck nay Regina had made a few days ago.

"It looks delicious honey." Smiled Regina  
"Thank you baby, I couldn't have done it without you though."

After Emma cleared the table and put all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher while Regina went to give Henry his bath and bed time feed before laying him down for the night in the crib in their room. Seeing there was about ten minutes before Regina was going to be down Emma went through to the back of the house where the piano was and sat down on the bench running her fingers over the keys. Closing her eyes she let her fingers glide over the keys and began to softly sing one of her lover's favourite song.

The brunette walked down the stairs into the living room with the baby monitor in hand and was surprised not to see the blonde in the living room but heard the faint sound of music coming from the back on the house. As quiet as she could she walking to the music room and leaned again the door way as she listened to her favourite song been sung by the woman of her dreams. Closing her eyes she let her lovers voice float through her ears into her head.

_And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before._

_And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself._

Walking over to her she sat down behind her a leg on either side of her and her chest pressed against Emma's back and wrapped her arms around her, the baby monitor next to the on the bench. Smiling she kissed her neck below the blonde's ear and rested her chin on her shoulder holding her close.

"That's my favourite song" Whispered Emma.  
"I know baby."  
"Why didn't you tell me you played and sung? Can you play anything else?"  
"It never came up I guess. Like you I sing and play the piano and the guitar."  
"It's beautiful honey."  
" I love you"  
"I love you too."

Smiling Emma tilted her head back and locked lips with Regina in a passionate kiss, she couldn't wait to the doctor gave her the all clear to have sex so she could please her lover in so many ways.

**A/N Sammy the new chapter as requested. Love chu. Allie I got of my backside and finished typing it like you asked. Love you babes. Preview may be giving to you if you ask me nicely in inbox on facebook.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT- DOCTORS AND BACK TO WORK**_

Emma lay on the bed playing with Henry while Regina showered getting ready for her doctor's appointment. Cooing at the baby she heard Regina curse and mumble something about razors causing her to chuckle and make a funny face as she asked her in a funny voice for Henrys sake if she was okay. Walking out the bathroom wrapped in a soft towel she walked over to them and kissed both of them. Pulling away before either of them could grab at her towel and dried, herself off before changing into her clothes for the day, then did her hair and make-up. Standing up the blonde picked up the cooing baby and smiled as she asked her lover if she was nervous about the appointment as she rocked the baby to sleep. Regina nodded as they walked out to the car and Emma buckled the baby into the car seat and they climbed into the car.

Letting the receptionist know she had turned up the brunette thanked her and they sat down in the waiting room and sat the car seat down at her feet smiling at the sleeping baby. Smiling the blonde reached over and took her hand in hers, lacing their fingers together and kissed her cheek just as they were called through to the exam room. Once in the room she stripped the bottom half an lay the paper cover over her as Emma sat down in the chair next to the bed and Henry slept in her car seat beside Emma. This time, Emma reframed from snooping so wen Doctor Epps walked in she was sitting on the chair patiently not looking like she'd been up to something.

"Hello ladies, how are we today?" Asked Epps  
"Good thank you," They both replied as the doctor put on gloves.  
"Good. You know the drill, scoot to the edge and pull your legs apart and relax"

Regina did as she was told and relaxed reaching forward reaching for Emma's hand. Emma leaned over kissing the side of her head as she heard her gasp. Once the doctor had finished she relaxed even more and pulled her legs down sighing.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Regina  
"Yes everything is good."  
"So uh when can we…..um you know….."  
"She means when can we have sex?" Questioned, Regina as Emma blushed.  
"As soon as you are ready although it will be sore the first few times. If there is nothing else I will let you dress and go."

Thanking the doctor they watched as she leaved and Regina stood putting her clothes back on. Smiling she kissed her still blushing girlfriend and picked up the car seat, leaning into the blondes hand when she felt her hand on her lower back. Together they walked back to the car where Regina got the car seat secured in the back seat and was pressed up against the now closed door. Feeling Emma's lips crashing to her, the brunette gripped her jacket and kissed her back with just as much passion. Wrapping her arms around her blonde lovers neck Regina pulled away, both of them flushed and breathless and smiled.

"We can try tonight honey, or you are going to be late."  
"I know, I don't want to go and leave you both, you have another three weeks off."  
"I know honey but you have to, we will be there when you get home. You never know you keep up your work and you may get deputy."  
"Yeah, and you're working to mayor."  
"You know it honey."

Smiling they climbed into the car and Regina drove them to the sheriff station to drop Emma of at work for the day. Leaning over Emma pecked a kiss to Regina's lips then climbed out and opened the back door kissing Henry on the head before saying her goodbyes and walking into the building. Waiting until Emma was at in the station she smiled and pulled away to go home.

Once home She fed Henry his dinner then made herself something to eat before putting him in his swing seat and doing the house work, cleaning from top to bottom. By the time the cleaning was finished Henry had, had another sleep and was up looking to be fed, so Regina fed him again then lay a blanket on the floor and got down with him letting and his favourite blanket tucked in his hand. A few weeks ago they had been told to start tummy time so that exactly what they did and what Regina was doing now.

Using his favourite giraffe blanket the lay for an hour playing peek-a-boo earing big smiles from his mommy. Noticing he was sleepy she took him up the stairs and sat with him in the rocking chair, gently rocking back and forth until he lost the fight for sleep then lay him in the little crib. Smiling she watched him sleep for a few moments and went to start on making the dinner. Regina was chopping the vegetables for the stir fry when Emma walked in with a smile from eye to eye. Walking straight over to her girlfriend she wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, pressing her front against her back and kissed her neck before resting her chin on her shoulder.

"MMM hey Honey, how was work"  
"Hey baby, It was good I missed you though. I got offered Deputy today."  
"You did? That's so good, I'm so proud of you Emma, when do you start?"  
"I filled in the paper work today, so next week"  
"I'm so proud of you honey"

Dropping the knife Regina turned around in her arms kissing her passionately until they heard Henry's cries. Grinning Emma pulled away and went upstairs to get him while Regina finished preparing the dinner. After Feeding him Regina gave him back to Emma and started cooking the later than normal dinner while Emma bathed him and put him to bed for the night, allowing her to have some one to one time with him.

Listening to Emma through the baby monitor while she spoke softly to him and rocked him to sleep she smiled fondly and started to plate up the food knowing she would only be a minute or so before she would be down again. Emma sat down next to Regina after kissing her on the head and together the two of them sat eating dinner while Emma told her lover about her day and she listened to every word she had to say.

After dinner they tidied up and loaded the dishwasher turning it on before changing into comfy clothes. Emma changed into a pair of boy short and a vest top while Regina changed into a pair of Emma's boy shorts and an oversized tee-shirt. Together they walked back down the stairs settling on the couch under Regina big thick furry blanket despite it been summer and snuggled watching a movie.

It was Emma's turn to pick the movie so she picked a horror but not a really scary one knowing Regina wasn't too fond of them. Regina lay with her back against the corner of the couch and Emma lay cuddled up against her side with their arms around each other. Feeling her lover jump beneath her Emma lay her hand on Regina's bare thigh, missing the gasp it caused and lay her head on her shoulder, letting her know she was there. Unconsciously Emma started rubbing Regina's thigh as they watched them movie. Biting her lip she tried to hold back a moan and dipped her head capturing Emma's lips with hers. Pulling the blonde on top of her Regina she deepened the kiss as Emma ran her hand over her body.

"Emma, take me to bed." Panted Regina  
"Are you sure baby?"  
"Positive, I need this."

Emma stood pulling the other woman up with her and laced their fingers together as they walked up the stairs. Both of them thankful they moved the smaller crib into the nursery with the bigger one. Closing the door behind them their lips met in another kiss and Emma pushed Regina backwards to the bed. Regina's knees hit the bed and she fell backwards on to the bed barley having time to breath before Emma was crawling over her.

Taking it in turns they stripped each other of their clothes until they were both naked skin on skin. Trailing kisses down her neck and chest then around her nipple, Emma took the little bud in her mouth sucking and twirling her tongue around it before giving her other nipple so attention too. Emma ran her hand over Regina's thigh causing her to opened them more giving the blonde better access and gasped feeling a finger slowly run over her sex.

Taking the gasp as encouragement Emma rubbed her clit a few times before slowly pushing a finger inside her lover. Regina gasped in a mixture on pain and pleasure but rocked her hips along with Emma's finger. Emma added another finger but it was too much causing her to gasp and a tear role down her cheek.

"I'm sorry baby, you okay?"  
"T….too much."  
"You want me to stop baby."  
"No. Just less, please don't stop baby."  
"Tell me to stop if you need me to."

Regina relaxed as Emma removed the second finger and started pushing her finger in and out of her hitting her g-spot every time as her hips rocked in the same motion along with the blonde's hand. Gripping Emma's side Regina moaned loudly as she felt Emma's thumb rubbing her clit as she moved her fingers. Grinning Emma added more pressure as she rubbed Regina's clit and moved hit finger hitting her G-spot making Regina moan as she climaxed and gripped Emma through her orgasm. Emma slowed the pace of her finger but kept moving it until Regina had rode out her orgasm and pulled it out before licking it clean and kissing Regina as she pulled her into her arms. Regina kissed her back panting and lay her head on her shoulder.

"You are amazing Emma."  
"So are you. Are you okay?"  
"I'm perfect honey. I love you."  
"I love you too"

Grinning both satisfied the lay holding each other and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE- RINGS AND SITTING**_

Regina was back to work and was Emma but she had the day of so now she was pushing there five month old baby in the pram down the street. For a while she had been thinking about Proposing to Regina for her birthday sure shed only be twenty, having turned nineteen while pregnant with Henry and Emma would be that in two months she loved her very much and wanted to spend the rest of her. She had even spoken to their friends Mary Margret and Ruby hell even Granny was on board. So now she pushed the pram into a jewellery shop trying not to be seen by Regina.

Leaving the pram by the door she scooped up the baby and they walked around looking at all the rings in the cases. Although she had no idea what kind of ring she wanted she knew, she would know it when she seen it. Henry laughed every time he seen his reflection in the glass making Emma smile as she browsed until finally someone came to help her,

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" Spoke the assistant  
"Yeah, I'm looking for an elegant, kind of big yet simple engagement ring"  
"These are the ones your most likely to find that in"

Looking at two trays of rings she looked at everyone properly when one caught her eye. It was a 21 caret silver ring with a big yet small princess cut diamond and two little diamonds at either side. Grinning she looked up at the assistant telling him she would take it and in what size. She handed over the money and took the velvet little box, putting it in her red, leather jacket pocket and kissed her little man on his head as she put him back in the pram.

"Now kid, this is our little secret you can't tell your mommy a word got it?" Spoke Emma  
"Goooooo" Responded Henry  
"That's my man. Will we go see your gorgeous beautiful mommy?"  
"Ahhhh." Henry cooed, waving his hands around."  
"I think so too."

Smiling she backed out of the shop and walked slowly down town. Since Regina had been promoted to Deputy Mayor she had got her own office and Emma was dying to see it. But first she needed to stop at Granny's and pick up some lunch for the three of them. As soon as she was in the diner Ruby was there trying to see the ring but Emma told them they would have to wait until it was on Regina's finger before they could see it. Smiling she put the brakes on the pram and sat on a stool as she waited for the two coffees a caser salad and a burger with fries, Henry's food was already in the diaper bag having moved onto solids after being weaned a few weeks ago.

Thanking Ruby she grabbed they bag putting It in the basket of the pram and took the tray of two coffees, pushing the pram with one hand and occasionally her wrist. Ruby healed the door open for her so she could get out without spilling anything. Once again thanking Ruby she took of heading towards Regina's office where she knew Regina would be hard at work and would probably forget about eating lunch. So today Emma and Henry were going to solve that problem by taking lunch to her so they could eat as a family and to make sure she ate something. Plus it would be a nice surprise for Regina since Emma was late home last night as being deputy made her a few times a every few weeks.

Walking in she knocked on the door and waited for the brunette to look up so she didn't startle her and smiled. Going over she set the pram by the couch and went around the desk to great Regina with a kiss.

"Hey baby, we bought lunch"  
"Hello honey, It's that time already. I never noticed."

Sitting on the couch Emma got the food ready and Regina picked up Henry and sat down on the couch accepting the tube of Henry's food, for some reason he would not eat hot food. Once Henry was fed she lay his blanket down and set him on it to play. Smiling she leaned back against Emma who had finished her meal and started on her Salad. Emma leaned down and kissed her head.

The rest of dinner was filled with stolen kisses, a make out session and the two women playing. Henry was still very much in love with the Giraffe stuff Emma had gotten him and loved it when they played peek-a-boo with the giraffe teddy or blanket. But he started getting cranky and they both knew it was better if her slept in his nice big crib instead of the pram. Together the tidied up and but the rubbish in the trash. Regina wrapped her arms around her lover's neck when she pulled her closer as they shared a kiss.

"Will you be home for dinner? I can make pasta." Spoke Emma  
"Yes, I will be home the normal time, pasta sounds great."  
"Okay I will see you at home. I love you baby."  
"I love you too honey. Now go put our boy to bed."  
"Yes ma'am"

Grinning Emma pecked one last kiss to her lips and left to put a grumpy Henry to bed. After Henry was asleep she cleaned the mess they made before they left in the morning and hid the ring where Regina hopefully would not find it. Then went to do the breakfast dishes she was supposed to do after Regina left but instead she played with Henry.

Before she knew It Henry was in his highchair sucking on a toy and she was making pasta with bacon and cheese sauce for their dinner. Stirring the cheese sauce she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a kiss being pressed to her neck. Humming in appreciation she turned her head kissing Regina's lips and began to dish up the food.

Emma made quick work of feeding Henry who ate like he had never been fed and then tucked into her own while they talked about Regina' day. After diner Regina insisted on filing the dishwasher while Emma took Henry to the living room, at first Emma wanted to protest but as she went to open her mouth to speak Regina glared at her. So Instead she kissed her thank you and walked through to the living room bouncing Henry on her hip as she went getting him to giggle.

Regina loaded the dishwasher and wiped down the table and surfaces as well as the now cooled down stove and smiled as she rinsed her hands and went to join her wife and girlfriend in the living room. Emma was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch with Henry so Regina walked over and sat down between her legs with her back against her chest and relaxed.

Henry was sitting up with Regina's help which he didn't need so when she took her hand away he straightened up at the loss of his mommy's hand but he sat by himself making his mommy an momma very proud.

"Emma….Emma look he's sitting all by himself."  
"Aww look at our big clever boy."

Just before he toppled over Regina caught him and pulled him into her arms peppering his face and tiny cheeks with kisses. Giggling he put his hands on her cheeks and patted them like he did with his teddy. Smiling Emma kissed his head and tickled his side praising him. Being a totally mommy's boy the five month old baby snuggled into his mommy's arms and fell asleep with his face buried in his mommy's chest.

"Aww, look baby he takes that after me." Spoke Emma  
"Takes what?"  
"Like your boobs there so comfy."  
"Emma you are terrible now come on let's put him to bed or you won't be playing or toughing my boobs at all."  
"Bed time Henry"

Laughing Regina slowly stood up and they walked up the stairs into Henrys room. Gently she lay him in the crib and turned on his mobile as Emma grabbed the monitor and they snuck out to go to their room. Not saying a word they changed into their pjs and got ready for bed them Emma turned on a movie and they snuggled up together in the middle of the bed.

Regina lay in Emma's arms with her head on her chest, Emma's left hand on her waist and her right hand groping her boob. Regina bit her lip to stop herself from laughing when Emma's hand went to her boob groping it. Whenever they were on their own Emma's hand was either on her boob or on her thigh under her skirt or in her pants very close to her sex, but only when they were alone and Regina couldn't find it in her to care. Leaning up she pecked a kiss to her lips at sighed.

"I can't believe he is sitting already. Before we know it he will be running." Sighed Regina  
"He will always be out baby, baby, no matter what"  
"I ….do you think when he's older we will have more."  
"I know we will, at least another one but I won't say no to more."  
" I love you so much."  
"I love you so much too baby."

Regina lay her head back on Emma's chest and they lay watching the rest of them movie Emma's hand never moving off of Regina's boob and sharing kisses.


End file.
